Mark XXXIV - Southpaw
|main = Status System Flight System J.A.R.V.I.S. Navigation System Anti-icing System Flight Stabilization System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |defense = Enhanced Composite Armor With Ceramic Plating & Silicon-Infused Steel Fiberglass Frame Titanium Plating |special = N/A |other = N/A |replaced = Mark 33 |followed = Mark 35 |image2 = }} The Mark 34 (XXXIV), also known as "Southpaw", is a Disaster Rescue Suit Prototype, and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made its debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned it's name "Southpaw", because of its left-handed claw, which is derived from the term "Southpaw", meaning left handed, literally, as well as it's similar appearance to a pirate, because of it's left-handed claw that somewhat resembles the hook of a pirate. It was built as a prototype of the Mark 35, and was the first Disaster Rescue Suit built by Tony, to handle disaster involved situations. It was later succeeded by the Mark 35, which was a complete version of the suit, having a single claw on each of the suit's arms, instead of one. Armor Design The Mark 34's overall design includes black and silver plates in the armor. It has a large claw like arm in the left, while the other one is a normal arm equipped with a standard Repulsor. It has large and unique shoulder pads, and a slightly streamline-like armor body. Armor Capabilities This section is under development. Information will be placed here soon. Armor Features Retractable Left Claw The Mark 34 has a powerful retractable claw on it's left arm, which is used to carry and remove debri. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 34 is equipped with the standard based Repulsors used by the previous Iron Man armors. The repulsion system is Repulsion Mark I, and it is used for combat, flight stabilization and destroying heavy objects or debri. Unibeam The Mark 34 has a standard circular-shaped Unibeam. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 The Mark 34 was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the "House Party Protocol" issued by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig together with the other 35 armors. Other Media Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description: MARK XXXIV: DISASTER RESCUE PROTOTYPE SUIT WITH SINGLE RETRACTABLE PNEUMATIC PINCHER AND MADE UP OF LIGHTWEIGHT ALLOY ARMOR. Notes * The term "southpaw" comes from the sport of baseball. In the United States, most baseball parks were built so that the batters faced east, keeping the afternoon sun out of their eyes. A left handed pitcher (who would be facing the batter) would be throwing the ball with the hand closest to the south. The term southpaw has also been used in boxing to designate a fighter who fights with their left as their rear hand. Thus the Mark 34, with its specialized left arm, receives the nickname "Southpaw." Trivia * The Mark 34 is the first and only armor to feature a single claw-like arm on the left side. * The Mark 34 is the second armor to feature an irregular left arm. The first being the Mark 29. Gallery Iron Man 3 File:Photo(52).jpg| File:Photo(105).JPG| References * There are no References to display. External Links * The Mark 34 on Wikipedia. * The Mark 34 on the Marvel Comics Database. * The Mark 34 on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. * The Mark 34 on the Marvel Movies Wiki. ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Prototype Suits Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Clean Slate Protocol